The Magic of Sheta
Magic, the extraordinary modification of things, has various natures in Sheta. The main difference is between the Mathema and the Flow. The Mathema The Mathema is the magic which was developed by the Dragonsouls and then learned by humans and half-elfs. Mathema is what people usually refer as "magic". It allows to impose the will of the caster on things thanks to a thorough understanding of reality. Mathema can be divided into three main cathegories: - "Traditional Mathema", often simply called "the Mathema", is the most common and direct form of Mathema. it consists in studying the very nature of things through complex formula. These forumla can be repeated and altered in order to make "spells", powerful words which use the understanding of reality in order to bend it. Many things can be done with this type of magic and some say it is the most dangerous. Water Dragonsouls are said to be the greatest experts of traditional Mathema. It is worth mentioning that Shadow Dragonsouls have a unique form of Traditional Mathema which is called "Entropic Magic". This for of Mathema focuses on bending reality not through modification but through annihilation of things thanks to the their heighten understanding their nature. - "Musical Mathema", usually just called "Music" it is the understanding of the complex forumla which create reality not through mathematical and mystical learning, but through music. Music, with its balanced and rythmical patterns, allows those who use this type of Mathema to understand and modify the realty focusing on the emission of musical sounds. Dragonsoul artists and monks both use this understanding of Mathema to alter reality. Golden Dragonsouls excel in this magical art. - "Astronomical Mathema", often called just Astronomy. Departing from traditional Mathema, this form of magical studying focuses on understanding the mathemic essence of astral bodies rather of all things as wizards do. The Dragonsouls who do this are called Astronomers and their are mystical creatures, with a close understanding of the Triad and of the destiny of mortals. The Flow At the very beginning of time, before the discovery of the Mathema, the only energy which could be manipulated was the Energy of Earth. Druids call it "the Flow". This energy is called like that because it is the power that flows in all living things, the essence of life itself which can be seen in an ancient forest as in a lonley desert bush. Most Sages believe this to be the oldest form of supernatural manipulation of things. Some even say that Spirits are just pure Flow. For some Theologians, the Flow is the true essence of the First God, but nobody is able to prove this. Sylvan Elfs are traditionally considered to be the most powerful users of the Flow, thanks to their ancient druidic traditions. The Beastmen as well have shamanic traditions which use the power of the Flow, and some humans still have some ancient flow wielding traditions (although Mathema is currently their main form of magic) All Jinns descending races have some affinity with "Elemental Magic". Although some people mistakenly consider this "magic" which focuses on the 4 elements to be a form of Mathema, it is actually a very peculiar form of Flow manipulation. The Hybrid Magics The are two known schools of hybridation between the Mathema and the Flow: - The Hybrid Flow: As humans did, Half-Elfs as well learned magic from the Dragonsouls. But instead of largely abbandoning their flow traditions as humans did, Half-Elfs mixed their previous knowledge of the Flow with the new Mathemic traditions that they were learning. The result was a new, powerful type of magic. Sometimes called "elven magic", this type of reality manipulation is said to be dangerous for the souls and minds of who linger too long in this art. Some half-elfs wizards are said to disappear sometimes, locked in some magical towers for some unknown reason... - The Inverted Hybrid Flow: Zanaryan Elfs too use the Hybrid Flow but since they had developed a strange understanding of the Flow, based on death rather than on life( the Inverted Flow), the result of this mixture is called the Inverted Hybrid Flow. This necromantic power is known as a frightening magic related to the undead and to dark rituals. Just as the half-elven hybrid flow, this type of magic is said to drive some wizards crazy, or to do even worse things to them... Category:Magic